Things Change
by QuikChik
Summary: Summary: What if Sarah Jacobi's knife wasn't caught by Walt. This is how the story would have changed after Sadie's been hurt. Takes place in chapter 18 of The Serpent's Shadow. Please review it mean so much to me.
1. The Beginning

Summary: What if Sarah Jacobi's knife wasn't caught by Walt. This is how the story would have changed after Sadie's been hurt. Takes place in chapter 18 of The Serpent's Shadow. Please review it mean so much to me.

When Sadie and Walt talk with their amulets:

"Give up," Jacobi said. I realized she was speaking with words of power, just like the ghost Setne had done. She was using magic to paralyze my friends.

"The Kanes have brought you nothing but trouble. It's time this ended."

She lifted her netjeri blade from Amos's throat. Quick as light, she threw it at me. As the blade flew, my mind seemed to speed up. In that millisecond, I understood that Sarah Jacobi wouldn't miss. My end would be as painful as poor Leonid's, who was bleeding to death in the outer tunnel. Yet I could do nothing to defend myself.

At the last second, I turned my head to look at Walt, who was frozen in horror. His eyes met mine and I saw that he was as afraid as I was. Godly power aside, there was nothing he, or anyone could do to help me.

I sent my thoughts through the amulet.

I'm sorry, Walt.

I saw that he got my message, it showed all over his face. I turned away to the knife, and then it hit me.

At first it was just a sickening thud, and then there was blood all over me. It took a couple seconds before I felt the pain.

"Sadie!" I could hear my brother, and the initiates screaming.

I started to twitch on the ground. It felt like my whole body was on fire. I heard Jacobi screaming in victory. I knew that without me, Carter wouldn't be able to cast the spell, we had lost.

Suddenly I realized that I might have a solution. Nothing that would last forever, but I would last long enough to give them time. Time to create a new plan against Apophis.

"Ma'at." I spoke. My voice was soft, and energy was being drained from me very quickly.

There was a sudden ripple in the universe. I heard the thundering outside stop. Apophis's horrible chaos energy disappeard. He was gone.

"No! You stupid girl what have you done?" Jacobi's screech reached me.

I turned my head to see her running at me, other knife at the ready. At the last second she was trampled by a unicorn.

"No hurt Sadie, mean lady." I smiled and winced in pain as Shelby's unicorn kept Jacobi at bay.

Walt was at my side in an instant, his hand hovering over the gash in my stomach. Carter was there next, holding my hand and saying words that I didn't bother to listen to. Jaz appeared next. SheSet to work, cleaning the blood away from the knife that was still impaled in my flesh.

"Sadie you idiot. What did you do?" Carter's voice was tight, like he was trying not to cry.

"She saved us." Walt said quietly from beside me.

"What? But...How?" Carter squeezed my hand as I twitched again.

I gasped. "Summoned Ma'at. Give you...Gave you time."

"Sadie, don't talk like that." Walt was holding my other hand now.

"You'll be fine." Carter said.

"Guys, hold her down. I have to get the knife out to see how bad it is." Jaz's stressed voice came from near my stomach. I could feel her hands gripping the hilt of the knife.

I braced myself. Carter was holding my arms, and Walt was holding my head stroking my hair.

"One...Two...Three!" Jaz yanked the knife out of my stomach, and I screamed in pain. I could tell Carter was crying now, and I looked right into Walt's red eyes. Tears were spilling out of them like Niagara Falls. I passed out right then.

Somehow, I could still hear Walt's thoughts in my head.

Sadie, c'mon Sadie, Wake up. You have to wake up. If you don't you're going to be in so much trouble.

I've been in worse situations, I'll be fine.

Yes, you will. Otherwise Carter will never speak to you again.

Yeah, because I'll be dead.

What happened to the optimistic girl I fell in love with?

She got stabbed in the stomach by a psycopath.

Okay just stay alive, okay?

I...I'm teird.

Sadie? Sadie, no, wake up!

After that I remember nothing.


	2. The Dream

Everything was fuzzy. I felt like I was on fire, but the pain was far away. I thought that I could hear voices around me, but I didn't know who or what they were saying.

At one point somebody was holding my hand, their hands were rough, but calming. I knew this was Walt. Then someone was checking my wound. Poking and prodding it in a way that hurt.

That's what happened before I took a little Ba trip. I floated out of my body, and landed in what looked like a room made entirely of human bones. Sitting on a chair made of skulls was the person I least wanted to see. Sarah Jacobi.

She looked up when I entered. She was very pale, with that kind of look about her that lets you know that she's dead. I didn't know who had killed her. She gestured to another chair, and I sat, though a little unwilling to do so because of the dead people decorating my chair.

"Sadie, I'm sure you're wondering why I brought you here."

"Well you're dead, and I'm almost dead. So no, I do not know."  
She cleared her throat. "I realize you may have mixed feeling towards me."  
I rolled my eyes. "Yes, considering you stabbed me in the stomach."  
"Yes...Well...Apophis has not been stopped. He will rise again, very soon."

"No chiz, Sherlock. And the world's pretty much screwed if Carter and I can't perform the spell."

"Before I sided with Apophis, but now I know you must win." She turned her head towards me.

"He killed you. Didn't he?"

Jacobi winced. "Yes, so I can offer you one thing."

I gestured for her to continue.  
"You are on the brink of death, and I can bring you back, but I ask one thing."

"And that is?"

"That you destroy Apophis, and be happy."

I stood up startled. "The woman who has tried to murder me, my brother and my friends for almost a year is telling me to be happy?"

"Sadie, I missed out on the chance to be happy, and I see much of myself in you."  
I stared at her blankly. "You see an evil psycho?"  
Jacobi glared at me. "No, I see a determined young woman, who will give up anything to save the world."  
I let that sink in. "So if I'm happy, you'll save me?"

"Yes."

I held out my hand. "You have a deal."

She didn't shake my hand, instead she snapped her fingers. "Have a nice trip back, Sadie."

I awoke with a start. Walt fell out of his chair in surprise. In an instant he was at my side again, running his hands through my hair, hugging me tightly to him.

"Sadie! Oh thank God you're okay. We thought...Oh Sadie."

"Can't breath." I gasped into his chest.  
He loosened his grip. "Sorry'" He helped me up, and I winced in pain.

"Are you okay? Stupid question. Does it hurt." He looked at me with a worried expression.

"Oh, fine. It's not like I was stabbed in the stomach or anything."

"You should rest. I'll go get Jaz." He stood up to leave.

I grabbed his hand. "Don't leave."

He smiled and sat down again. Taking my hand in his and pulling the blankets back over me.

"Never." He promised.

A/N okay guys, that's the chapter. I know I know, it's horribly short, but I'm writing this at 11:32 at night and I am asking you guys to do two things. PLEASE REVIEW AND GO TO MY WEBSITE. The site is: quikchik101 . Weebly . Com. Thanks guys. Let me know if you think I should continue.

Yours truly,  
QUIKCHIK


	3. You Idiot!

A/N You guys are awesome, please review and go to my website!

When I woke up again, Walt was gone. His chair was still there, but there was no sign of him. I tried to push myself up in bed, and grunted in pain. Red began to cover the white sheets. I must pulled the stitches or something.

I grabbed necklace.

Hey, Walt?  
You're awake! I'm on my way up, I was just grabbing something to eat.  
Well that's wonderful, but I would hurry.  
Why are you hurt? I could hear his footsteps on the stairs.

The door burst open, and Walt stepped in. He took one look at the growing red cloud on my bed. He hurried over to the bed and pulled the blankets back. Walt looked at the blood and yelled.

"Jaz, hurry up!" He turned to me. "What did you do?"

"You were gone, I sat up to look for you." My vision was getting foggy.

"Okay, just stay awake. You've had plenty of sleep over the last couple of days."  
"How long was I out?" I asked laying my head down on his hand.  
"Since the day before yesterday."

Just than Jaz came in.  
"What? What happened?" Walt gestured to the blood.

Jaz gave me a firm glare. "You pulled the wound didn't you."  
I smiled at her. "Little bit."

She sat down next to me and began to remove the bandages covering my midsection. Walt gripped my hand tighter, and I knew he could see the wound. I wanted to see it too, but I wasn't allowed to sit up.

"This might hurt a little." Jaz said.

I didn't even have a second to brace myself before my stomach was on fire. I Arched my back and Walt quickly gripped my shoulders holding me down.

"There I;m done." Jaz stood up and walked out of the room.

Walt pulled the blanket up over me again.

"What the bloody Hell was that?" I asked, still not quite over the shock of the pain.

"She was cleaning it. I take it it didn't feel to nice?" He sat back down and took my hand in his.

"Are you kidding me? It was like heaven." He chuckled.

"Seriously, are you okay?" His expression turned serious.  
"Yeah, I'll be up and giving lessons in four hours."

He leaned down so that his forehead was pressed against mine. He gave me a quick peck on the lips before speaking to me.

"Sadie, I never want to see you that way again."  
"You didn't get stabbed."  
"No, but it felt like I was. I couldn't stand seeing you in so much pain." Tears were spilling out of his eyes.

"Listen to me, I will be okay. We have to focus on stopping Apophis."  
"And Sarah Jacobi." He added.  
"Walt, Jacobi's dead. Apophis killed her."

"What how do you...Oh never mind, If it's important I'll find out."  
"You should tell Carter."  
"I'm not leaving you alone. You'll hurt yourself again."

"First of all I am offended by your lack of confidence in me, and second of all, Go!"

He stood up. "Back soon, okay?"  
"Love you" I said quietly.

"Love you more, I'll be back soon." He turned and left the room.

I was sitting in my bed, waiting for Walt to return when it happened. A great force shook the mansion. The plaster from the ceiling fell on my head!


End file.
